


Like a Hoofbeast

by QuintusH4Z4RD



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Sex, human genitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuintusH4Z4RD/pseuds/QuintusH4Z4RD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aranea and Horuss try something new in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Hoofbeast

**Author's Note:**

> A request on my NSFW blog, www.quintnsfw.tumblr.com

“Are you quite alright with this, Horuss?” Aranea asked her matesprit. “Are you OK with being blindfolded, the knots aren’t too tight?”

“I’m more than OK with this, my dear,” Horuss gave Aranea one of the grins she loved so much, and tested the bonds of the rope. “The ropes aren’t too tight, or too 100se. Being blindfolded is quite… e%citing!”

Horuss was laying in a supine position on the bed the two of them shared, his hands tied to the bedposts with ropes and blindfolds obscuring his eyes. He was naked on his torso, rippling muscles visible and, in Aranea’s opinion, a treat for the eyes. His lower half still had trousers on, though a bulge was obvious in the crotch area. Sweat ran down his body like rain down a window pane.

Aranea was wearing her Mindfang outfit: a black dress with a short skirt and elbow-length black gloves, with fishnets on her legs. She studied Horuss’ body intently, internally contemplating what to do with him.

Usually, Aranea would be underneath Horuss, clinging to him as he fucked her into the mattress. But this time, Aranea was in charge.

And she wanted to have some fun.

Aranea caught sight of Horuss’ arousal in the form of the bulge in his pants. She smirked and ran her hand up Horuss’ left leg, deliberately avoiding the bulge in his pants, earning a needy gasp of her name.

“Already hard for me?” Aranea bent over so her mouth was against Horuss’ ear, and she could feel his breathing speed up. “I could ride you like a hoof8east straightaway, 8ut I want a little bit of fun first.”

“Oh Jegus…” Horuss gasped at the mention of hoofbeasts, sweating and trembling in arousal. He involuntarily bucked his hips up, and Aranea chuckled.

“A 8it eager, aren’t we?” she teased, brushing her hand ever closer to Horuss’ bulge, but never touching it. Horuss moaned and nodded vigorously.

Aranea kissed his lips, and Horuss sighed in pleasure, returning the kiss as good as he got. Normally at this point, Horuss would have taken hold of Aranea and rolled her underneath him, but he was now unable to because of the ropes.

The truth was, he could have easily broken out of the ropes and taken charge, but he loved Aranea and knew she wanted to try something new. She was the first troll in ages who respected him and loved him in return, and he told her as much.

“I love you.”

Aranea’s expression softened as she purred and nuzzled his thick neck.

“I love you too, Horuss.” she then began to softly kiss his neck, running her hand up over his abs and pecs, earning low moans from him as she moved down and kissed his collarbones.

“You need this, don’t you?” Aranea whispered against her lover’s ash-coloured skin. Horuss gasped a reply in the affirmative, and Aranea finally moved her hand down and finally kneaded Horuss’ bulge through his pants, earning gasps and moans from him.  
“So 8ig. I 8et you want to fuck me.”

“Yes..!” Horuss wailed in pleasure, and Aranea unzipped the fly of Horuss’ pants, bringing out his thick 7-inch bulge, grey on the shaft and flushed indigo on the head.  
She lightly stroked his globes, which hung underneath. Horuss gasped shakily, and  
begged her to carry on.

Aranea chuckled and teased him by licking the head of his bulge slowly, running her fingers over his globes. Horuss moaned and trembled. 

Aranea then took the bulge in her mouth, bobbing her head on the shaft as Horuss lay supine and vulnerable.

“So good! Your mouth is so f*cking good!” Horuss gasped, and Aranea bobbed her head faster, until Horuss said, “I’m gonna c*m!” at which Aranea removed her mouth from his bulge and whispered to him,

“I’m gonna ride you, you 8ig hoof8east. Make you feel so good.”

Aranea then straddled Horuss’ waist, teasing Horuss by letting the head of his bulge brush the lips of her nook as she bit her lip.

Horuss was now breathing like a horse through his nostrils, and he used all his self-restraint to not break the ropes and pull her close to him.

Finally, Aranea let the bulge slowly sink inside her, and the two trolls’ moans made a beautiful duet in the silence of the room.

Aranea only let a little bit of Horuss’ bulge inside him at a time, increasing how much of his bulge was able to enter her little by little.

“Aranea..!” Horuss gasped. “I love you!”

“I love you too!” Aranea moaned, letting the final few inches of bulge inside her, and  
bouncing on his bulge like a pogo ride.

Aranea and Horuss’ gasps and moans were like music, like a duet of sensuality and carnal bliss.

“I’m gonna,,”

“I know Horuss, I know..” 

Horuss climaxed first, releasing his genetic material into Aranea’s nook, followed closely by Aranea’s own climax, where her nook walls closed around his bulge and milked him of every drop of material.

Aranea then raised herself off of Horuss’ softened bulge and flopped onto Horuss’ chest, whilst Horuss easily snapped his rope cuffs and removed his blindfold, enabling him to gaze down affectionately at the softly-purring Aranea and softly pet her hair with a large, trembling hand.

“I’m so flushed for you.” Horuss murmured into Aranea’s hair. “Thank you, That was so much fun.”

“I’m flushed for you too, Horuss. Now let’s sleep, I’m tired.” Aranea smiled, resting her head in the crook of his neck and falling asleep, with Horuss following closely into the warm grasp of slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr user Medi-Sin has made some art for this fic and submitted it to me!   
> [Check it out!](http://quintnsfw.tumblr.com/post/143694749895/hey-so-uh-thanks-for-the-fanfic-again-heres)


End file.
